hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
A New Life/Walkthrough
Gain Entry to the House , the target for this mission]] Stealing a Disguise The first thing Agent 47 needs to do is to gain entry to the house, and to do that you'll need a disguise. There are a wide variety of disguise which can be obtained to gain entry to Vinnie's House in the suburbs. As a Clown When Corky the clown goes to his car for a drink, sedate him with the syringe or human shield technique, and then take his clothes, and dispose his body in the box at the back of Corky's vehicle. Make sure that you are not being watched by the garbage man or jogger, because they could blow your cover. Also, don't forget to stash away your weapons as the clown is frisked at the entrance. As a FBI Agent There are a lot of ways to obtain this suit, which is the most useful disguise in the mission. The first way is to take the donuts from the catering vehicle, go to the start, or some other secluded spot and sedate them, and put down the donuts in front of the van, opposite to the catering vehicle.The 2 G-men get knocked out eating donuts.Make sure no one sees the inside the van and you should be okay. The van also contains the video tape for the Main houses security cameras. Once the van is clear, you can put your stuff here since no one else will enter. The other way is to sedate the agent who is patrolling by the west side of the house t o front view Sneak up behind him when he is facing the door by the side, and take his suit. Make sure that the caterer or jogger doesn't see you. Check the map inside, save recommended, and try to dispose the denuded body of the FBI agent in the box in the laundry room nearby. You can also obtain this suit, by going into the garage of the veterinarian sneaking past the neighbor, and pocket the tranquilizer darts. Proceed to the east of Vinnie's House, sneak past the gardener, and enter the treehouse. Load the air rifle, then aim on the dog, and shoot it. Shoot the security camera, and duck. A FBI agent comes inside, shoot him when he isn't facing towards the treehouse, and leave the rifle in the treehouse and exit the same way you came in. Go to the FBI agent and take his clothes. There is no need of hiding the body because nobody comes in the lawn, and the dog cant make any alerts as it is sedated. The last way is as an upgrade to another costume. Likewise if you have the pool cleaner, or clown, you could sneak up to the teenage girl's room and apply the ether the veterinarian's house on the panties of the girl, and an agent will come by and get sedated, so you could take his suit. Or you could proceed up to the sauna to get a spare FBI suit. Or you could just stand in front of the surveillance van, take out silenced weapon/s and open the door of the van and shoot both the agents. Take the video tape and one of the agents' suits. Go to the west side of the house and pick lock the door and enter the house. Go inside the room where the target is watching the TV. Go inside the closet. Equip your silenced Silverballers and as you open the door, shot the target and the agent. Now you can put poison in the green bottle in the kitchen or rig the barbecue and take the necklace from the bikini clad wife of the target. As a Garbage Man When the other garbage man proceeds to the veterinarian's house, you could sedate the other garbage man and take his clothes and dispose his body in the garbage truck. Even though you should be careful of the gardener nearby as they could cause an alert. This suit allows access to the veterinarian's garage, without any disturbance from the neighbor. It also allows access to the backyard of Vinnie's house. As a Pool Boy If you have the disguise of the garbageman, you could wait for the pool boy at the back yard of Vinnie's house. Else, after sedating the agent and dog, you could change into the pool boy, when he comes to the garden shed, you could sedate him and put his body in the shed, and take his clothes, It allows access to the whole backyard. As a Caterer This suit can be obtained when the caterer stands by his van for a smoke break. If you make sure the jogger has moved up the street from the starting area, and are careful of the garbage man and the FBI agent that patrols the side of the house, you can easily sedate the caterer for the suit before dragging his body to the open manhole at the starting area to dispose of him. If you gain the suit this way, you can then stash a weapon inside the catering crate in the back of the van in order to get it past the guards at the front door of the house. There is a time when he glances at the radio in the kitchen alone, you could sedate him and rush him up to the upper room, and stash his body somewhere, but you must be aware of the guard patrolling the upper floor as he may find it. If you sedated the FBI agent earlier using ether, you could get this suit. Be careful about Vinnie, he might be in the upper floor, which restricts your access to that place. You could also drag him to the laundry room and stash his body in the box, if you hadn't stashed away the FBI agent earlier. You should be careful about the FBI agents who are lurking in and out, and make sure that no one is patrolling the laundry room. This suit doesn't have any special function or so, but it seems like a degradation for the FBI suit. You can easily access the house, and the catering vehicle with this suit. Inside the House Once inside the house, try to upgrade your outfit to the FBI suit, because it allows the most access to various places. You could get the suit from the start itself, or obtain it from the sauna (a bit hard way) or just sedate the agent in the upper floor by applying ether on the girl's panties. Retrieve his suit. Killing Vinnie Make sure that you have the FBI suit before proceeding to kill Vinnie. 'The other suits have complicated methods. Using Fiber Wire Upper Floor Hide in Vinnie's room and let him come up there. When he is in his room, sneak up behind him and fiber wire him. If he sees you, silence him that very moment with a silenced pistol, or sedate him with your bare hands, and then poison his corpse. The hard part is when the agent who is guarding the door, notices his body. Ground Floor Go and break the utility box outside the house (be sure that the clown, caterer, and FBI agents aren't looking towards you). Go into the room in which the TV is kept, and wait there. Vinnie would come and sit, and his guard would proceed outside to fix the utility box. Use the Fiber Wire or Syringe Poison on Vinnie and leave the body there. Make sure that he is resting on the chair. If he is not resting on the chair, then drag his body into the closet and close the closet before the guard returns back. When the guard comes, he would think that Vinnie (if not hidden) is sleeping. Using the Sniper Rifle Hard Way Alternatively, if you had brought a Sniper Rifle, with Silencer and Armor Piercing Ammo, you can snipe Vinnie. You just need to sneak into the garage of the vetenarian and make sure that the neighbor or garbage man doesn't notice you. Snipe Vinnie from there, when he enters the TV room. Easier Way If you had sedated the FBI agents in the security van, use the van to dial Vinnie's phone, he would come a bit nearer to attend his phone so that you could hit him easily from the garage, without much tension about missing a shot. However, unsupressed and unstable sniper rifle like Kazo TRG, the job is still difficult to get done. Explosion Bombing on the Upper Floor A safe but time consuming method is go up the stairs and enter the room directly opposite to the girl's room. Plant a mine inside the room (Preferably in the middle) and wait until Vinnie and an agent start walking up the stairs. Detonate the mine after exiting the house to the pool area, and Vinnie will be killed by the ensuing explosion, and still allowing you to gain Silent Assassin. Bombing on the Lower Floor Sedate the agents in the van using the donut method. After that, take a clown or FBI costume and place a bomb on the curtain of the TV room (from the outside). Go into the security van and call Vinnie on his phone. When Vinnie picks up his phone, detonate the bomb, which will result in Vinnie's death. Accident Car Accident No disguises required Also, if 47 has good timing, he can kill Vinnie in an accident. Once you start the mission, run to the left across the street and place a mine in the corner by the fence, or just throw it near the building, throwing it inside the wall is a better choice because this will gain you a little more time. Run along the left side of the road and once you get around the corner blow up the mine. Run straight through the front door while the FBI agents are gone, turn left, open the door and let Vinnie see you from the closet. Make sure you are seen by him before the FBI agents turn their attention to you, you have a brief period when they investigate the explosion. Run back out and run straight until you are just in front of where the FBI truck would be. Vinnie will come out and tell you to go away. If you are in the right place, when backup comes they run him over, which registers as an accident, be careful though, if you got hit you might die as well. This can be done in less than a minute. Drowning Vinnie Retrieve a FBI suit, using any of the methods mentioned on the top. Sedate the agent on the top floor by applying ether on the panties. When Vinnie comes back to his room, human shield the agent escorting him without letting Vinnie know about it, and stash his body in any of the rooms above. Vinnie would proceed downstairs after sometime. You need to human-shield him or sedate him when he's in the front room, on his way down or up from/to his room. You need to bring him to the door opposite to the TV room. There is sometimes an FBI agent in there. If he's there, you're going to have to wait for a later cycle. When the time is ripe, human shield him an escort Vinnie through and go through the far door, into a room which nobody enters. When the coast is clear, walk Vinnie throw to the small lap pool, and push him in. If you're having trouble, try knocking Vinnie out and dragging him. It's a bit slower, but less visible, and Vinnie can't shout and alert people. Falling Using the FBI suit to gain access to the second floor, sedate the patrolling guard by applying ether to the panties. Wait in the hallway until Vinnie and his bodyguard come upstairs. As Vinnie enters his room and the guard turns his back, quickly sedate the guard, then sneak up behind Vinnie and Human Shield him. Bring him out to the hall and position yourself in front of the railing. To throw him over, press "drop body" while aiming up towards the ceiling, otherwise you will simply release him. Be aware of anyone passing by below, although once he is dead and the incident is counted as an "accident", his body being discovered will not damage your score. If you intend on acquiring the microfilm by following Mrs. Sinistra up to her room, make sure to hide the body of the guard you left in the hall somewhere out of her path. Retrieving the Microfilm The microfilm is present in the unusual necklace which Vinnie gifted to his wife. Vinnie's wife has the microfilm, so it has to be retrieved from her by either killing her, or sedating her. There are many way to retrieve it. Choose any one. In essence, Mrs. Sinistra is another target, except killing her any other way than an accident will count as a civilian kill. BBQ Rigging You could steal the lighter fluid from the back shed in Vinnie's backyard, or in Vinnie's basement and then proceed to rig the barbecue near the pool when no one's watching. His wife will come by and burn herself up. You could easily get the necklace from her corpse. Beware that FBI backups will arrive after a short time. Air Rifle Sniper While Vinnie's wife moves along the pool backyard, shoot her, and she usually would fall into the pool. You could change into a suitable disguise and then pocket the necklace from the pool itself. Raining Glass When she goes into the indoor pool, you can shoot the glass from the treehouse using the air rifle. The glass will fall down, and kill her, counting as an accident. Funnily enough, this also works if you throw a coin at the skylight (while inside). Sedated Drinks Another way is to run in after sedating the FBI and sedate the bottle on the kitchen counter and wait for her to drink it, and then steal the necklace. Unfortunately, the kitchen has a lot of traffic and someone is bound to find her body. When that happens, the rating will be lowered since she is a civilian Pool Boy Technique You can acquire the pool boy disguise by following him to the garden shed, picking the lock behind him if need be, and sedating him. Approaching Mrs. Sinistra with this disguise will prompt her to invite you inside. Follow her closely, and she will lead you past the guards at the front door and up the stairs, down the hall to her bedroom. You can easily smuggle your equipment inside the house this way, as the guards will not search you. Once the two of you arrive, she will briefly use the adjacent bathroom and then ask you to leave. Go back into the hallway to break line of sight and wait for her to climb into her bed and fall asleep. You can then sneak up next to her and grab the necklace without having to kill or sedate her. You can backtrack to the pool area without raising suspicion and retrieve your suit or previous disguise from the garden shed. If you are unable to do so, you could also steal an FBI suit from one of the 2nd floor guards or sneak out through the open window in the young boy's room and into the backyard. The Catering Crate At the beginning, you'll notice there is a catering crate in the truck parked in the driveway. You can place an RU-AP mine in here and the caterer will carry it into the kitchen. Then, later, once you have a disguise and can freely move about the house, you wait until the wife goes into the kitchen for a drink and you detonate the mine. After the fuss dies down, and the body is moved into the security room, you can grab the microfilm. However, since Sinistra's wife is a civilian and not a target, this will reduce the rating. This can also aid in killing Vinnie, as he will hide in the closet and his personal guard will come investigate the explosion. You can use this time to ambush him in the closet. Escape Whichever way 47 uses to kill Vinnie and acquire the microfilm, leave the house and regain your suit, and return to where you began the mission to escape. Yeaaaaaah. Special rating : The Russian Hare To get this rating, you have to kill your target and all guards with the sniper rifle, without killing any civilians, all in your suit. Start with your W2000 Sniper, upgraded to have maximum possible ammo. Go to the treehouse that contains the air rifle. Now unpack the sniper, and shoot the FBI agents by the pool. Soon, more FBI agents will come to investigate. Pick them off one by one. This takes a LOT of time, so you need to be patient. There are around 22 guards in all, including the backup. Once all but three FBI agents have been killed, get down with your sniper in hand. Kill the guard in front of the house if he hasn't moved yet. Now open the door of the truck with FBI agents and get two simple no scope kills. Now find Vinnie and kill him. You could call him from the FBI truck and shoot him through the window, or enter the house and find him and kill him. Now, with all guards out of the way, find Vinnie's wife and sedate her / knock her out. Take the microfilm, get out, get back your suitcase and walk to the exit in style. You will get the special rating. NOTE: If any civilian near a dead guard sees you, he / she may pick up the guard's weapon and start shooting you. In that case, drop the sniper, snatch the weapon and pick up your sniper again. Note that civilians cannot be killed under any circumstances. Disguises *'Suit: Useless in this mission, unless you want to look spiffy as you walk around the streets. *'Hired staff': This includes the pool boy, Corky the Clown, or one of the caterers. Just another way of getting the microfilm, but you don't need to bother with it as the FBI uniform is much more useful. *'Garbage man': Not very useful except to go into people's yards without raising suspicion. This will help you get the tranquilizer darts and a bottle of ether across the street if you don't feel like sneaking by the neighbor. *'FBI Agent': Crucial for a stealthy approach as it's the best disguise, and nobody gets too suspicious. Just add poison/sedatives to the donuts in the food truck and leave them in front of the FBI truck. FBI Agents will come out of the truck to get the donuts. Both of them will be either sedated or killed, depending on which method you choose. You can now get the CCTV tape and an FBI suit. This suit has the same ability as the garbage man: you wont be suspected of sneaking around in gardens, and it's much easier to obtain. You can gain access to almost anywhere with this outfit... until your cover is blown. Category:Hitman: Blood Money walkthroughs Category:Walkthroughs Category:Articles in need of images Category:Hitman: Blood Money